smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Moon Universe (story)
The Moon Universe is one of the stories that takes place in season 14 of Smurfs:The Magical Blue ''series. Plot Summary Hotap, an evil imp magician, who wants to rid the Smurfs once and for all after having his base blown up and having to rebuild it.While cleaning up the mess, he found a spell that will drag any smurf back to where it came from.Thinking this is his plan to rid the Smurfs forever, casts the spell on the moon and slowly each Smurf from Smurf Village were dragged back into the moon, starting with all the adult Smurfs and the elder Smurfs being the last ones to be drag in.This did not only have the male Smurfs, but also the Smurfettes that were also brought by the moon were also dragged in. Now only four Smurfettes remain, Smurfette, Sassette, Timette and Flowerette, the only ones who were created by the Smurfette Formula, has to go into the moon to rescue the Smurfs and Smurfettes.They then found themselves in the Moon Universe, this universe was created and ruled by Moon Master, a heartless queen who wants to remove the Smurfs and Smurfettes essence in order to rule the whole world. With the way being very hard, the Smurfs and Smurfettes had transfer their abilities to the four Smurfettes, which they must use them in order to get to the Moon Universe Castle, they will also encounter enemies, and to get pass them, they must use their items to do it. Moon Master had also made her captives be in different places of the universe, in order to confuse the rescue team and make them unable to rescue the Smurfs and Smurfettes. The Story Acts Act 1 Act 2 Act 3 Act 4 Act 5 Act 6 Act 7 Act 8 Act 9 Act 10 Songs ''Power Of Magic--(background music for the battles) Nothing Can Smurf Us--Sung by Timette Quotes 'With this dust from the dusiest cave, the flame from a sleeping dragon, and the heaviest rock, I command this spell to be used on the moon and drag all the Smurfs that were born by it!' -'Hotap' activating the spell. 'HELP! SMURF US''!'' ''Don't worry Smurfs, I'm coming!'' -The '''Smurfs and Smurfette after the Smurfs were getting dragged back into the moon. 'Once I break this ring all of your essence shall be mine!' -'Moon Master '''casting the essence stealer spell on the '''Smurfs '''and '''Smurfettes'. Voice Cast (desired) Smurfs Papa Smurf-Mandy Patinkin Smurfette-Emily Rose Clumsy Smurf-Bill Callaway Brainy Smurf-Danny Pudi Hefty Smurf-Matt Stone Handy Smurf-Bret Marnell Grandpa Smurf-Jonathan Winters Nanny Smurfette-Susan Blu Nat Smurfling-Charlie Adler Slouchy Smurfling-Noelle North Snappy Smurfling-Pat Musick Sassette Smurfling-Juile Dess-McWhirter Orin Smurf-Juile McWhirter Harmony Smurf-Rob Paulsen Poet Smurf-Frank Welker Tailor Smurf-Kip King Reporter Smurf-Edward Asner Vanity Smurf-Joe Alaskey Tracker Smurf-Keith David Icicle Smurfette-Laura Bailey Timette Smurfette-Ashly Burch Flowerette Smurfette-April Stewart Purity Smurfette-Lani Minella Layla Smurfette-Cree Summer Rellette Smurfette-Anna Garduno Imps Hotap-??? Others Moon Master-Misty Lee Moon Knights-Jack Angel, Nolan North, Troy Baker, Tara Platt, Anika Noni Rose and Matthew Mercer Merens-Laura Post, Cindy Robinson and Kate Higgins Leader BrokenHeart-Steve Blum Scientist Rana-Elizabeth Daily Shadowians-Jen Cohn, Hank Azaria, Jodi Benson, Billy West, Aya Endo, Tom Kenny, Kimberly Brooks, Tim Allen, Cara Theobold and Darren Dunstan. Trivia * The story is a little bit like A Heroic Smurf's story,The Mirror Universe. Category:Smurfs: The Magical Blue Category:Smurfs:The Magical Blue stories Category:Stories focusing on Smurfette Category:Stories focusing on Sassette Category:Stories focusing on Timette Category:Stories focusing on Flowerette Category:Abduction stories